vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110815-update-notes-8272014-feedback-thread
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Those changes are coming "soon" | |} ---- ---- not working | |} ---- We are working on fixing this right now, sorry for the inconvenience! - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Just logged in to check if this fixed a chest piece that this had happened to, and nope, still statless (except armour) and white. Relogging and buying back from vendor still not a fix, as had been suggested previously by CS. | |} ---- Thank you, we are looking into this :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh, I just edited my post to predict this one wouldn't work either, after I saw the Failsafe complaints. And here we go, huh? *heavy sigh* Carbine please. At this point I honestly don't even care about bugfixes themselves: Fix your process instead. There's nothing more disappointing, discouraging and trust/faith-destroying than these repeated "We fixed it... ....oh wait sorry, we didn't - see you in one/two/several weeks! ^_^ " screw-ups. | |} ---- Looking into this right now, thank you for letting us know. | |} ---- ---- ---- Agreed. But I must say that I don't mind very much that my armour is not fixed; what I am hopeful of, rather, is that going forward this will not happen again, as it is particulary 'trust/faith-destroying' (as you say, Tenner) to apply to CS for help when something is effectively broken, due to no fault of my own, only to be given assurances that some time in the future (my related ticket is more than a month old now) my issue will be resolved, nevermind that the 'fix' is likely to be of little value to me at that point. | |} ---- ---- ---- Nope. | |} ---- Really just... shaking my head here. Just why... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Here's another one for your list. | |} ---- ---- ---- Under Algorac in Content; Fixed a targeting issue in the quest "Detonator Duplicates". | |} ---- Oh okay, but we all knew that already. ;) | |} ---- I never said that Warpig is important bug. Its just shows that carbine cant fix alot of bugs which were even in beta. | |} ---- Oh thanks! I didn't think to look for Auroria content in Algoroc ;) I'm very glad it's fixed! Thanks! | |} ---- Yeah... I'll probably need to fix that. XD | |} ---- Logged out and waited two minutes before relogging didn't help. I also tried removing all my add-ons and reloading the UI a few times consequently but none of that worked either. | |} ---- Yeah it was nice whilst it lasted. Spellslingers are not meant for raids, they are meant for destroying people in pvp. NOONE CARES OMG Literally +111111111111111111111111111111111111 _____________________________________________________________________ I for one would like to say thank you so much for the pvp gear changes, this will make a HUGE difference to QoL for PVP. Can't wait to get in some arenas and actually have some fun! | |} ---- ---- I bet the guy in charge of fixing this immortal bug is throwing his mouse against the wall right about now. I would be B) | |} ---- ---- You likely have one crafting remaining. I personally run multicraft and had to run all over the place on foot cause I didn't realize it had logged me out in the middle of crafting something and I had a "finish now" option. Because of this line of code, it considers that "crafting" and won't let you ride your hoverboard until you finish it. Obviously this should be fixed soon. | |} ---- Thats it ! Thanks, had to cook my chicken, now it works fine :) | |} ---- Thanks! Looks like this is the issue most folk are seeing. | |} ---- ---- That's not *all* it did. It also allowed our UI to work properly. That's not a small thing. They need to fix our damage properly, and hopefully they will when slingers aren't parsing higher than they should due to bugs. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Srsly plz just fix this already or just say you will not or can't. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It was only with sabotage that it was "broken". Because people bitched so hard about how healing made PVP a zergfest and asked for nerfs. They want to make sure they get it right this time, hopefully. | |} ---- Why? It obviously worked fine before - I have never provided any payment information and all the game systems and features work just fine. I've added game time via cards, etc. Given the nightmare stories I've read regarding double charges and other wierd billing things, why would you FORCE players to let you hold on to their CC information when it's not actually a requirement to play the game? Anyway... congratulations on yet another stellar patch on what to me is looking like the most fragile codebase in the history of software development. | |} ---- I can assure you this is not the case. Not that I am whiteknighting here- just that I've seen some codebases that devs talk about to their children around campfires to keep them up at night. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- These are the changes they said they are working on for the next drop. That they pushed the drop back specially so they can put this stuff in. Development takes time. This patch contained fixed that were ready and couldn't wait for the next drop. | |} ---- Oh gods yes. #scarred4life | |} ---- ---- I can read devspeak I assure you. It isn't enough. People don't want excuses. | |} ---- Apparently people want new systems implemented faster than humanly possible. Well, I want that stuff too. But I'm realistic enough to know that can't happen. Come on- don't you think if it were possible they'd have pushed out these changes already? | |} ---- Speaking for myself, I have patience enough for both fixes and content. But when you announce fixes that don't fix anything or bugs that remain unmodified while they appear as fixed in the patch notes, that's when I begin to question not just the Devs, but the QA department that greenlights these "fixes". Quotes absolutely intended. Devs, from the bottom of my heart, either your code methodology has a break somewhere in the chain of deployment, or your QA folks need a stern talking to, because they're making you look really bad. | |} ---- Looks like a buff to me. Your guild now has 100% influence. :huh: | |} ---- We want changes! When do you want them? Now! Can we have a month or 2 to create fixes and test to make sure we really fix things? OMG NO! You CRAZY if you think we will let you actualy fix things! GIVE US FIXES NOW! Well okay we can certainly do that..here ya go. OMG HALF NOT FIXED MORE ISSUES AND YOU DIDNT FIX THE OTHER ISSUES!! yup. mmos die because of the communities unreasonable actions and reactions. mmo is a journey that should be enjoyed with open minds that understand they pains it takes in the first year or 2 to iron out the wrinkles. | |} ---- ---- A tad dramatic but, I'll take the bait. MMOs also die when the Developers aren't quick enough to resolve issues that haven't been just ominpresent in the Live iteration of the game but were constantly reported, and talked about from months during Beta, Stress Test and Open Beta alike. If you remember, Carbine took a huge leap of faith in the premise that "Content was practically ready for approximately 18 months down the line" (Source needed), which meant, in the eyes of a big chunk of the playerbase, more time to focus on bugfixes. My main beef in this particular scenario is the fact that you can't really put a dent in the bugs, if every content patch, hotfix and/or weekly patch, fails to address existing issues and/or creates new ones, and, to boot, they actually believe they are fixed, as the Patch Notes repeatedly say, which, to me, represent a huge disconnect between the QA department, the Bugfixing team, and the person responsible for approving the Patch Notes. Patience is one thing, a very different one is thinking we won't notice when the same bugs remain unfixed. I'd much rather take an open post explaining that it's a bug that sadly they can't reproduce and/or fix and we should learn to live with it, instead of every week showing it as Resolved. | |} ---- I don't know what their methodology or practices are. I think it's likely that there are issues. That they are changing their intended process makes it seem like they are still trying to hit their stride. Which makes sense to me. I mean, very few people have worked on a project of this scope under these conditions. Creating something as big and complex as an MMO has got to present unique challenges. Any of you coders think back to what you were doing 10 years ago. I can say that my software practices and tools look FAR different than what they do today. Agile wasn't even "a thing" 10 years ago (it existed, but it wasn't near as popular as it is now). And there are some agile tools/practices that I think probably don't translate as well into gaming development. So, I guess my perspective is, what they are doing is VERY HARD. They are a new company with a new codebase that has been developed over the last 10 years. How branches and updates are managed is no easy thing to solve. It looks like they are actively considering this and changing their battle plan as they get new information. This is all good stuff. The key to this is- the CORE of this game is solid. The fight mechanics are great and the instances are a blast. The methodology can be tweaked, but the core of the game cannot. And that gives me great hope. The only frustration I've had is when their are critically broken items and they don't communicate with us about them. I'm not even saying they need to rush out fixes, but the spellslingers waited an awful long time for the TF fix with no communication from our Dev lead about it. TBH, I'm starting to worry that something bad happened to the guy :( But even communication can be fixed. They've made a lot of effort to show they are trying, and that is the most important thing to me. Core gameplay + dev team that is actively trying, even if they don't' get it right, means the result will be good in the end. | |} ---- ^ Yes still not working I was all excited because I saw this fix... Except... It's not actually fixed! =/ "Genetic Fail Safe" Fail... | |} ---- ---- ---- Sly, I have no doubt what they do is hard, but it's an undertaking that they very well knew before jumping into it firsthand. Sure, there's a lot of "Unknown Territory" when you start a project of this magnitude, but these folks aren't newcomers or Indie developers counting on a Kickstarter campaign. I honestly can't justify the lack of consistency in their code, regardless of how solid the core is. I love food analogies, because they apply to anyone and everyone, and honestly, if I order a Filet Mignon and I get a half-cooked piece of meat, don't tell me I should be content because the beef comes from a real decent cow, It's been 9 years in the making, and I agree, if the core weren't solid, would we be here passionately wanting for the game to do better? This is why it's so difficult to accept all the arguments I've heard before from people not as civil as you: the size of the Studio compared to other MMO publishers, the innovative combat, the impatience of people, the fact it's only been 3 months since launch. All these arguments, without questioning their validity, aren't enough to justify the mishandling of an otherwise great product. In fact, they even serve as a way to undermine the great work they did since they set out to create this game. MMOs will have bugs, imbalances, issues with connectivity, DDoS attacks, you name it. But there's gotta be a line in the sand where you say, at least THIS should work consistently, and that should be their bugfix process. It's not an exact science, but something is wrong if your code keeps introducing new issues while not solving the existing ones, and the people who mention it are either haters or they get suspended from the forums. Young MMOs have enough problems as it is without introducing a lack of trust in their own code into the mix. Unacceptable. | |} ---- Hopefully so. Hey, grats on your TF fix, Sly! :D Saw it made it into last night's patch | |} ---- Same here. As a non-programmer, I wouldn't presume to judge their competence regarding a particularly tricky fix. But I do feel able to judge a process as inadequate that has promised things were fixed while not fixing them, time and again. (In before people arguing yet again about multiple builds, complicated processes, etc. etc.... No. I won't hear it. I've never seen this many bugs repeatedly announced as fixed when they weren't.) | |} ---- :D I'm pretty happy about that. I still wish they would have communicated better with us about it, though. (which was really my main complaint, even though it probably didn't seem like it). | |} ---- Agile has always been around, perhaps not with a fancy-shmancy name. There is much potential to this game, but lets be honest. The majority of people leaving now will never come back. It's way more difficult to re-acquire a customer. It seems like the devs were open, communicating and engaging pre-launch. Now it's partial turtle mode with a "soon" sign painted on their back. Trying is not enough. For every one person that is willing to hang out with the hopes of things getting better -- 15 leave. The servers are already empty. Management is already shuffling (yeah I know "family-time") but still. I've seen it all before. They are attempting to do bug-fixes and the like, but they are avoiding the bigger, harder issues. "Soon" isn't good enough. | |} ---- Regarding the food analogy, I guess I take it as a steak restaurant that has poor service and terrible sides, but a really great steak. These things can kill the restaurant, but if I see them trying new sides and their service, I'll hold out hope that they'll get there. But to be clear, I'm not telling anyone to change anything about how they feel about the game or to stop giving feedback. I'm just remaining hopeful and encouraged. I also hope that people won't get too worked up about things that cannot be changed; it's just not a positive experience. Carbine cannot possibly make changes in the next two weeks that will make a big impact, and hoping they will will only lead to disappointment. But they can over the next three months, and our feedback (and encouragement) will help them get there. | |} ---- Depends on how you define it. I'm referring to the codified principles that are identified with the name. But it certainly wasn't all the rage until very recently. Most people were not even trying to develop code in anything other than a waterfall methodology. | |} ---- I'm a small-team guy that's been around since green screens. Always been agile. ;) | |} ---- ---- You are correct. But at the same time I honestly have never seen a new starting game like this fix so many things routinely like this. Regardless of if they are the fixes you are looking for. And the monthly drops were insane, I'm glad they toned them back in order to make sure things are fixed. I agree with your frustration but on the up side they are fixing things - like the pvp fix was greatly received and the TF amp and UI. | |} ---- ---- Not sure if you quite got what my main point was. If you did and wanted to make your points regardless, that's fine, but let me emphasis/rephrase again just in case: I don't mind things not getting fixed ASAP. I don't mind the things I want fixed going on the backburner. I do mind saying WE FIXED THIS ISSUE and 5 minutes after the announcement, the thread is full of people complaining that the very same issue is not fixed. | |} ---- ---- ---- Anlath, you could save yourself and your team a whole lotta flack if you just stop marking it as fixed, even if in the internal build it appears as much. Things go a long way if (in some instances) it's the player who realizes it got fixed rather than you announcing it and then having to reflag it, while folks complain. It does no favors to the credibility of the team, if we're honest, and sadly, at this juncture ASAP just means a few more weeks to "hope" it works this time. | |} ---- Well of course it would be appreciated, but just make sure your raid dies while the air phase, not after the time is over and hes going down again, which would make him bug. | |} ---- ---- Ratings were reset because it was impossible to know who tanked and who raised with a ratings tanker, I do believe. If you want, I can dig out the link, but you'll find it on page 1 or 2 of the Dev Tracker | |} ---- ---- Edit: I didn't realize this was an Exile quest (apparently I glossed over that fact). | |} ---- This is the problem for me, you are trying to fix the fix now, looks like a dangerous spiral. Then I see your tweet about *mixed* feedback. Where is the self-criticism? This patch was bad. And some others have been like this. You need to fix your process. The state of your process is not of a AAA MMO. Gonna write something harsh, but this is honestly how I feel: I don't know if your engineers have the required skill to create and maintain this project. | |} ---- You misunderstand. I'm not asking WHY they are doing it, I'm asking IF they did it with today's patch. I'm aware of the change and agree with it (particularly the reduction of Rating loss when you lose) - just trying to find out if today is the day they implemented it. | |} ---- ---- Ah, okay. This makes me think it'll be part of the megadrop thing they're pushing back into next month. Could be wrong, though. | |} ---- Agreed and signed. This is not about being critical of the overall product. Fortunately for Carbine, the product is good enough to withstand the flaws, but for how long? I do concur you guys need to exercise more Quality Control over the people in charge of testing the fixes. It may be a case of "If you want it done right, do it yourself" maybe? | |} ---- ---- ---- Via Twitter: "@DevMuffinMan: no, rating resets are in the next drop." | |} ---- If this changed, some COMMUNICATION ON WHEN WE CAN ACTUALLY EXPECT THIS would go a LONG, LONG WAY. You have a HUGE sub-group of players in your game waiting for the Rune change more than anything else by a LARGE MARGIN. For a lot of us, you have two types of updates coming to your game:A) the rune change andB ) everything else, and everything else doesn't really matter.New zones? Don't care. New items or vendors or dungeons or raids or changes to other areas of your game? Do. Not. Care. Fixing your itemization system so that raiding actually feels like it has purpose, and giving me the ability to take the embarrassing 2-slot items from my bank and make them actually worthy of use? I check the forums EVERY DAY, MANY TIMES A DAY for even the slightest update of when this is supposed to go live.I'm not mad that you keep saying "soon" or you keep giving us the run around, or the fact you guys apparently don't actually fully appreciate just how important the rune change is to the overall satisfaction of a lot of your players (and their decision to stick with the game as a whole) but I AM disappointed that there isn't more communication related specifically to this one change. This change is more or less of a fix if anything and it's a massive one, more massive than any other fix to date and the day this rune change comes, you will have made the game ten million more times funner to play. I have friends that have quit and will be returning the day this change is implemented. I have raiders on the brink of quitting that hang in there in the hopes this change is right around the corner. I have to will myself to stay interested in the game and stay excited purely because I've been tricked into thinking this patch is apparently closer than it is, because of quotes like the one above from your developers. PLEASE CLARIFY WHAT A MAJOR PATCH IS. Please clarify the timeline as to when we should be expecting this change. You have no idea how frustrating it is as players to be shown a 7-part series of "This is how we're fixing our completely broken itemization and actually making our game rewarding" and then sitting around waiting for it for weeks. If you were this far away from implementing this change, you should not have shown us these amazing changes so far away from their implementation. | |} ---- If I'm not mistaken, I think this is what this entire post is about: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/110069-development-update/ | |} ---- Finish reading your own damn quote. | |} ---- As a good example, a new bug that came out of the patch is that the fix that made sure we dismount when we get to the crafting table and can't mount during a craft. If you were in a craft when the patch hit, you couldn't mount until you finished it. Obviously, during testing, they never thought to check what would happen if someone had an existing craft in when the patch was implemented. Just one of those things that doesn't occur to you. Certainly wouldn't have occurred to me. Finishing your current project "fixes" it. | |} ---- i dont think you are wrong suggesting they just tell us some of these bugs may not be fixed ever but i think todays release was just a poorly timed folley and it isnt like their other prior patches did not fix the items noted in the patch notes yes i am sure its frustrating seeing bugs exist still from beta but they already said they are pushing back the next drop so that they can include a lot of fixes in it. this means making sure the fixes do not break the new content being added as well as anything already existing. it is a process, and if rushed because of the demand, we get days like this and will continue if we keep putting a gun to their head. the frustration is reasonable as an end user but just think how frustrating it must be for them? they love this game too, maybe more then most of you. cant speak for them setting high expecations and falling short, and some may say still falling, from meeting those expecations. i do think it is silly theyve been working on new content before the foundation was securely crafted but i have seen many other mmo launches the past 5 years crash and burn due to the lack of content being produced even though bugs and current content were being polished nicely. its a no win situation for devs just think its hard to hate on what has been done so far. see plenty of people reach 50 with current game state, see plenty of people working on attunements and pvping just fine in current state. not saying things werent working or frustrating getting to 50 but the game is in no way broken and i have had fun playing since second week of launch | |} ---- ---- No hate at all, friend. Just a whole lot of mistrust going on. As hard as it is for us, I'm sure it's must be twice as hard for them. Which is why I urge them to be extra careful when deploying fixes, specially testing them, because it's bad enough the fix doesn't actually do nothing, but also having to contend with the whole "shepherd boy crying wolf" ain't doing them any favors. All I say is, test twice, three, four, five times if necessary before claiming something is fixed in the Patch Notes. Or otherwise, hold off on showing them til it is ACTUALLY fixed. EDIT: That would actually help the horrible formatting and duplicate elements found in the Notes as well. | |} ---- ---- Just want to confirm this, having the same Guild Influence issue. | |} ---- This should have been caught though. 3 States: Not crafting, unfinished crafting, crafting 2 States: Mounted, unmounted. There aren't that many permutations and/or state changes to test. | |} ---- You're not considering that this may be a percentage chance occurrence. Or is related to the type of mount being used. Or the class. Or the faction. Or the crafting station. Or the race. Or the tradeskill. Or the particular crafting recipe. Or the time of day. Or the length of time disconnecting before/after the patch. Or the number of people in the area dancing naked at the time of the patch. There are so, so many variables in a title this large. There are WAY more states to test than you realize. | |} ---- ---- The fix for this should be in one of the next patches (probably the next one). Do not get confused for hotfixes though, as it will not be in a hotfix. These are two different deployment processes. Same as above. A fix should be in one of the next patches. Things on PTR are for the next Drop. Drops are different than general patches. We'll be announcing the next date when we're comfortable with where it is in development. We're sorry about this issue. We've identified the breakdown, and will look to see about re-fixing it in either the next patch or a hotfix sometime this week before then. Attunement adjustments are being worked on. Patience. You don't want this rushed. We'll be keeping an eye on this issue, but we didn't do anything to fix your guild. Perhaps, things just needed to load. It's not necessarily how old certain bugs are -- we always try and fix bugs -- but more about triage: what is the value of X change or fix vs Y change or fix? What is the priority of each and the time required to reach those goals. Something that can be easy might be too low of a priority given other issues that should be solved with that time. That being said, since we know this is a common request, it's been fixed and will show up very soon. Given our prior PvP changes, we didn't want to rush this change, as well. It will arrive when it's ready. Light the Sky was fixed, yes. | |} ---- Answers to some good questions. TY! | |} ---- Not with respect to ability to mount. can_mount? is a boolean. Skins/graphics/classes have nothing to do with it. The bug was that people that were "crafting" (and I use that term loosely because how can you be mid-crafting far, far away from a crafting station anyhow) were unable to mount. can_mount? was false. And it wasn't even robust enough to tell the user why, lol. Another question would be... What's the problem with crafting while mounted? I've lost tons of mats because of this stupid thing and their fix (which was a semi-fix, because they will still have to go back and make it check for invalid states) was the ez-mode lazy-mode low-budget fix. Which is still better than no fix so people don't burn mats needlessly. But hell, if you are gonna do the $1 fix -- do it right FFS. | |} ---- ---- Yes it was. patience. soon. patience. soon. sorry. patience. soon. The only thing made clear is that they have too many damn patch types. hotfix -> patch -> drop. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just confirmed my suspicions that there's only 1 guy fixing bugs at carbine | |} ---- It's getting real hard to take you guys seriously with each pasiing hotfix/patch/game breaker/whatever. Same old formulas, same old "Forum Etiquette Protocols" of "Soon", "Keeping an eye..." and "Probably next patch". I always try to maintain my composure and, while I've lost it a few times, I kept thinking how you guys deserve a break, but in all honesty, why is it that you are always able to "identify the breakdown" AFTER the deployment of the hotfix, but you can never have enough Quality Assurance to prevent it from sticking around?. Mind you, I'm talking about issues you keep insisting you fixed, not new ones. Now, we wait for yet another hotfix to refix whatever the original hotfix couldn't manage to refix. Is it starting to sound ridiculous yet? This is not how a AAA MMO should be handled. Notice the pattern? I was sort of joking before but seriously Carbine, do a general pass on your QA department. They're not exactly making you look stellar. EDIT: The whole "we'll look to see", and "Probably" really brings a lot of confidence to the playerbase. How about one, just one certainty for a change? | |} ---- ---- Have you tryed looking at vendors I had this same kind issue with another toon. the pattern I was looking for was on a vendor some where I don't remember where. It could all so be a pvp or world boss drop, you might want to look into those places as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Go to the crafting station and finish your crafts. Good luck. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- yeah Scientists can now use their summon with out having to die first but Settlers who had exactly the same problem with Campfire now cant use it at all? Put me in the group of people who really like the game but are rapidly losing confidence in the Developmental competence of Carbine studios! By all means keep trotting out the refaced 20 year old kids on Wildstar weekly to "drop" exciting titbits about future development while destroying everyone's ears and failing to demonstrate a functional, iterative Patch release program... the whole situation just screams incompetence | |} ---- ---- so people who aren't good enough to get silver? I am pretty sure the unballance of pvp that is starting to get fixed is much much more important then helping bad players get atttuned for a Raid that they won't be able to complete if they can't get silver. | |} ---- ---- ---- You've stated before that you're a software dev, I don't know if that means in the game industry or not, but if you did work in the game industry you'd know beyond thinking "that's too bad I liked him" it's hard to feel bad for bad/arrogant (read: set in their ideas/designs, unwilling to change them or take feedback) designers (which I'm assuming your "dev lead" is). I've worked with good and bad designers, and in the end the bad designers ruined projects usually because they were incapable of admitting they were wrong, used unrealistic values or refused to change a mechanic that even people in-house disliked or thought was bad. In a lot of these cases it's easy to sum it up in "developing for themselves". I've also seen these designers continue to work in places and barely get reprimanded for their inexcusable lack of foresight in terms of longevity of projects. So, if the guy caused an issue because of something on his end and couldn't/wouldn't fix it, then a suspension or firing wouldn't exactly blow my mind considering the size of the project and the amount of money their loosing from potential customers because of some of these issues. (Despite what I'm saying here, I'm guessing the guy you're referring to is fine unless he's a QA lead in which case their butts are on the line for the same types of issues. The TF bug which you always mentioned didn't sound like an intentional thing so if anyone got canned over it, it would have been QA. Even in that case they're still probably fine) | |} ---- I routinely see SS top charts in PVP, more so than any other class other than the ODD match where it's a stalker or engi. Don't worry you (and my alt) will still burn everyone else. | |} ---- ---- I don't play PvP at all. I understand slingers are great in PvP, but there are plenty of us concerned about our PvE damage. | |} ---- The link is about pve damage. Pvp has people take more util/support than assualt, for most classes. In pve it's the other way around. The assault powers SSes take for pvp are just really efrective for ranged busrt on target with less than 30k health. | |} ---- ---- ---- You still got the influence, check the guild bank. ;) | |} ---- Sadly, we can't address every bug in every patch, these things are still being worked on but were either not fixed, or not in a "ready for live" state before the decision to deploy this patch was made (aka they don't get on the Patch Bus). Timetraveller and the Dungeons/Raid Team are working on issues like these, the best thing you can do is to make sure they have as much information as possible but submitting in-game bug reports (/bug) and posting in the Bug/Raid forums with as much information as possible. The more info, the more likely they can track down an issue and fix it. | |} ---- It's not like that color room bug is game breaking. It trivializes a mechanic, true, but it does not, in anyway, make the encounter harder expect for maybe being a bit longer. | |} ---- ---- Regarding guild influence: It's just the counter in the guild perks tab not showing the right value, the currency is still working. Visit the guild emblem/guild bank NPC and it'll show you how much you've got. A little inconvenient, but hey, at least the currency is not completely broken. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Omg, I finally get it. Bugs are hardcore!!! | |} ---- That is a bug and will get fixed. | |} ---- I'm sure. Question is, do we really want to? and if so, when? and when that time comes, will we need a new hotfix to refix the damage from the previous refix? I gotta say, at this point, you could move Point A and magically break Point Z. Again, no disrespect but just... utter disbelief. | |} ---- Anyone can play a game that works as intended, but what if at any time, the game can crash by doing simple actions? Could you still complete all your goals, knowing at any second they could be taken away from you? Would you be able to overcome your fears of it happening when you least expect it? Hardcore. | |} ---- Well to be fair, if there's one thing I can't hate on in Wildstar's coding, it's overall stability. At least for me. I've been playing pretty much daily since beta, and I don't think I'd need two hands to count the crashes to desktop. Just... silver linings and all. And maybe a little consolation for any dev connected to programming the game who reads the thread in all its angry glory. ;) | |} ---- You just had to go and ruin the mood lol. Though I think tank was alluding at some of the bugs... Oh you got your neat crafted item.. With all the perfect slots... Woops, now it's white. Oh you got attuned, but you're a guild leader... Oops, can't enter the raid. Oh neat, you have trigger fingers after so long... Oops, your utility Cds are all messed up now. Oh neat, esper is less stationary... Oops, soothe is now messed up and you can randomly go to 100% health out of combat for that extra juicy taste of running arenas. Oh you got your stalker all beefed up, all farmed, oops... Forget bgs as you crash at each tether. Oh you got to do an adventure or dungeon with a competent group... Oops, you didn't read the long list of ways to bug them to heck and now something is bugged... Please to start again. Oh you completed the event, but no credit. Oops. I'm getting depressed just saying these things. The only way I've avoided most things is by reading a lot and/or avoiding most content. Last one. Personal story. So some random guy and I manage to two-man a named 5man boss in blighthaven. Quite the proud moment, I got my loot, tralalala... Many deaths and resets, but hot damn we did it. Like a boss! Turns out even though the quest cleared and gave reward... My settler mission asking me to complete the quest did not clear. And can never clear since this is a one time deal kind of quest. My completionist self did not feel hardcore, just disappointed. Very disappointed. | |} ---- ---- ---- The absolute worst came from WoW, a game I love and adore (though I think Wildstar is better at this point). The loot server crash/lag. Those times you'd kill something, kneel down to try to collect your loot, and just sit there. And when it's a group quest mob that you spent an age putting a group together for? And you'd sit....and sit..... and sometimes, you'd get your loot. But you didn't always. Sometimes the loot despawned. Sometimes it was a precursor to the entire world server crashing. I think we dealt with that for over a year before I finally was surprised to see it when it happened. Most annoying thing ever; it usually happened right on my last item I needed for a quest. | |} ---- I couldn't read that without hearing this play in my head. 'ooh you touch my tra la la....' | |} ---- /facepalm | |} ---- Yep that's a good point, I play my SS mostly in PVP but if you're concerned about PVE damage I can get behind that. It would be nice if they could separate PVP from PVE stats to help balance things but for now we have to be happy with them trying to balance them as one. | |} ---- fair enough. I posted this response to another who said something similar: Yep that's a good point, I play my SS mostly in PVP but if you're concerned about PVE damage I can get behind that. It would be nice if they could separate PVP from PVE stats to help balance things but for now we have to be happy with them trying to balance them as one. | |} ----